1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an energy conversion apparatus.
2. Background Art
An apparatus having a permanent magnet and a diaphragm is known as an energy conversion apparatus that performs conversion between electric energy and mechanical energy, and such an apparatus is used for flat loudspeakers, headphones, or microphones.
Generally, this type of apparatus includes a permanent magnet plate, a diaphragm arranged opposite the permanent magnet plate, a shock absorber placed between the permanent magnet plate and the diaphragm, and a supporting member that restricts the position of the diaphragm relative to the permanent magnet plate. In the energy conversion apparatus described above, a permanent magnet plate may be arranged only on one side of the diaphragm, instead of being arranged on both sides of the diaphragm.